Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten
by LunaNigra
Summary: Die letzte Unterhaltung eines Sohnes mit seinem Vater, den er umbringen musste um nicht selbst umgebracht zu werden. Oder wollte er es? Lucius und Draco Malfoy Read


_Mal wieder ein Oneshot von mir. Viel Spaß dabei! Luna_

**

* * *

**

**Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten**

Stumm betrachtete Draco, wie sein Vater näher trat und den Zauberstab hob. Er bemerkte, wie einige um ihn herum hektisch ihre Zauberstäbe suchten und wusste, dass sein Vater wieder einmal seinen liebsten Zauberspruch eingesetzt hatte. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das fehlende vertraute Gefühl in seiner Tasche, und ging seinem Vater entgegen.

Sie umkreisten sich, zwei Raubkatzen ähnlich, die Schritte kaum hörbar in dem vollkommen stillen Saal, nur ab und zu das Wimmern einer Hexe. Er verengerte den Kreis mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, trat näher zu seinem Vater, bis sie sich schließlich Schulter an Schulter umkreisten. Er lächelte überlegen.

„Würdest du mich wirklich töten, Vater? Deinen einzigen Sohn, deinen Erben?", wisperte er, und die Worte hallten unnatürlich laut wider. Sein Vater lächelte kalt und drehte sich ihm dann mit einer solch graziösen Bewegung zu, wie es nur wenige in seinem Alter schafften. Draco spürte die kalte Spitze des Zauberstabes an seiner Kehle.

Mahagoni, 11 Zoll, Drachenherzfaser. Wie viele Menschen hatte dieser Zauberstab getötet, zu Weisen, Witwen und Witwern gemacht. Wie Viele hatte er geschändet und gequält? Wie Viele verzweifeln lassen?

Draco lächelte. „Ich muss sagen, meine Überraschung hält sich in Grenzen!", meinte er ruhig, schob den Zauberstab zur Seite und versenkte seinen Dolch in der Brust seines Vaters. Der grüne Fluch traf neben ihm in die Wand.

Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet? Das heiße Blut quoll über seine Finger, noch immer fest um den Griff der Waffe geschlungen, und er konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, als er den ungläubigen, ja, fast sogar entsetzten Blick seines Vaters sah. Langsam verließ das Blut das Gesicht des Älteren, ließ das Gesicht wächsern und alt wirken, als Draco ihn sanft auf den Boden legte. Dicht brachte er sein Gesicht vor das seines Vaters und blickte starr in die eisblauen Augen. Er wollte sehen, wie das Leben aus ihnen wich.

„Du hast deinen Sohn unterschätzt, Lucius", zischte er kalt. Sein Griff und den Dolch löste sich und er stützte sich mit den Händen neben den Körper seines Vaters. „Ich habe dich bewundert, Vater, ich habe dich respektiert und schließlich sogar gefürchtet, ich mag ein Feigling sein, ein Muttersohn, doch eines war ich nie und eines werde ich auch nie sein! Dumm, Vater. Dumm, und mich falschen Hoffnungen hingebend, davon hast du mich schon lange befreit. Es gab eine Zeit in der ich dich gerne geliebt hätte, in der ich hoffte, du würdest mich lieben, doch das ist lange her!"

Der Atem seines Vaters ging rasselnd, seine Augen flackerten leicht, die Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß.

„Ich bin eine Schande für die Malfoys, nicht war, Vater?", fuhr er im Flüsterton fort, „Verstoße mich, wenn du dich traust! Du bist ein sterbender Mann, es ist deine letzte Chance. Verstoße mich!", wisperte er kalt.

Auf die sterbenden Züge seines Vaters schlich sich ein Lächeln. „Nie!", krächzte er rau, „Mit deiner -- eigenen -- Schande sollst -- du leben und daran -- zugrunde gehen--, Sohn!" Rasselnd hob und senkte sein Brustkorb sich. Draco lächelte und strich dem Sterbenden eine der blonden schweißverklebten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wusste, dass du zu feige sein würdest, Vater. Bereust du?" Lucius Malfoy schloss kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, funkelten sie kalt. „Bereuen? Nichts, als dass ich -- deine Mutter nicht schon viel früher -- umgebracht habe, bevor sich dich -- verziehen konnte, Draco!"

„So stirb!"

Vater und Sohn starrten sich noch einen Moment lang hasserfüllt in die Augen, bevor Draco, ohne den Blick von den Augen seines Vaters abzuwenden, den Dolch aus der Brust des Älteren riss. Lucius Malfoy bäumte sich auf. Das Blut begann ungehemmt zu fließen, tränkte die Kleidung der beiden Malfoys und bildete eine dunkelrote Lache auf dem weißen Marmor der Halle.

Schnell ließ der Blutstrom nach und der Körper erschlaffte mit einem letzten Seufzer.

Langsam richtete Draco sich auf und spürte das vertraute Gefühl des Zauberstabes in seiner Tasche. Die Halle war stumm vor Entsetzen.

Er lächelte.

Sein Vater war tot.

_

* * *

__Tja, das war's…_

_Falls sich jemand wundert, dass Lucius seinen Sohn zwar umbringen würde, aber nicht verstoßen, hier eine Erklärung. Sonst einfach weiter zum Reviewbutton! ; )_

_Draco hat Schande über die Malfoys gebracht, und dafür muss er sterben. Für jemanden wie Lucius (meiner Vorstellung nach, bei JKR ist es wohl anders) ist die Ehre der Familie das Höchste. Als er es nun nicht schafft, seinen Sohn, der Grund der vermeintlichen Schande zu beseitigen und auch noch im Streben liegt, will er sich rächen und geht davon aus, dass Draco, trotz des Verrates, noch immer viel am Namen der Malfoys gelegen ist, und will ihn bestrafen, indem er Draco allein mit dieser Schande leben lässt. Hätte er Draco verstoßen, so hätte Draco nichts mehr mit dem malfoyschen Namen und der Schande zu tun haben dürfen und wäre daher ungestraft davongekommen._

_Ein zweiter Grund ist, dass, falls Lucius sterben und Draco verstoßen würde, niemand den Namen und die Tradition der Malfoys weiterführen würde. Das wäre natürlich auch nicht in Lucius Sinne. Hat er Draco jetzt immer noch an den Namen gebunden, so kann er sicher sein, dass Draco, mit dem auch bei ihm vorhanden malfoyschen Stolz, versuchen wird, den Namen reinzuwaschen. Hätte er Draco umgebracht, so hätte er einen anderen Erben „erschaffen" können, dass der Name nicht verloren geht. _

_So, ich hoffe auf Reviews, Kritik und Anregungen!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure LunaNigra_


End file.
